Coeurl
The Coeurl , also known as Torama, is a recurring enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, first appearing in Final Fantasy II. Its appearance resembles that of a cat, cheetah, or leopard, often with very large whiskers. Coeurl is renowned for using a move called Blaster, which does large amounts of damage or, in some cases, can Paralyze or cause instant death. Common and notable variants include the Werepanther ; the Panther , which is usually a lower-level palette swap of the Coeurl; the Coeurlregina , or Queen Coeurl, which is a more powerful variant; and the Cait Sith , although this variant is more common in early games, and has since become a recurring character. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Coeurls are known as Quirls in the unreleased prototype translation of the game. The Coeurl of ''Final Fantasy II is an enemy encountered in Palamecia and Pandaemonium. It can use the Blaster I skill, which may paralyze the entire party. A group of Coeurls guard a chest on the sixth floor of Palamecia Castle containing a Sun Blade. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are Werepanther and Cait Sith. ''Final Fantasy IV In the SNES version Coeurl is known as Blackcat. It is an enemy encountered in the Tower of Babil and the Underworld. Aside from its Blaster, it is not that difficult and does not often attack unless attacked itself, so killing off any other enemies it may come with is a better idea. Another enemy that resembles Coeurls is the Cait Sith, and the NDS and PSP version's Coeurl Regina. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Coeurl appears as an enemy in all Challenge Dungeons but Edward's, as well as in the Lunarian tale. The more powerful Coeurl Regina appears in the Depths, while the Cait Sith appears in various areas in the game, but is the weakest of the three variations. *Coeurl *Cait Sith *Coeurl Regina Final Fantasy VI Known as the Coeurl Cat, it appears in the Advance version of ''Final Fantasy VI. It is named Wild Cat in the SNES version. The Coeurl Cat is encountered in Owzer's Mansion in Jidoor. When it is left alone, it counters most attacks with Fireball. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are Lycaon and Stray Cat. ''Final Fantasy VII Cuahls can be encountered at Gaea's Cliff. Their name is a mistranslation of Coeurl. It has very low HP in comparison to other enemies at the point in the game, and can easily be killed. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII In the English version it is called Torama. Torama appears as a leopard-like creature with tentacles instead of whiskers. It will use magic attacks at first; however, it stands up when low on HP and begins using physical attacks. It is an enemy encountered in Esthar, Tears' Point, the Great Salt Lake, the Abadan Plains, and Lunatic Pandora. Final Fantasy IX Again renamed Torama, it is an enemy encountered in the Desert Palace. They are more leonine in this game. Final Fantasy X The Coeurl of ''Final Fantasy X is an enemy encountered in the Calm Lands. The Master Coeurl, a palette swap, can be encountered in the Omega Ruins. Both species are able to cast all Black Magic spells to their second tier levels, and can cast Cura upon themselves. Another attack, Death Blast, has a 25% - 50% chance of causing instant death, and their Blaster attack causes high damage. There is another stronger version named the Coeurlregina can be fought in the Monster Arena. It can inflict various ailments including Curse and Doom and even has a stronger form of Blaster, Hyper Blaster. ''Final Fantasy X-2 In ''Final Fantasy X-2, Coeurl is an enemy encountered in Besaid Island, the Calm Lands, and the Mi'ihen Highroad. There are two variations: Coeurl and Queen Coeurl. It takes 14 kills to Oversoul a Coeurl-type fiend. ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Coeurl is a genus of the Beast family native to Aragoneu and Elshimo Island. Toramas are a member of this genus. Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII, it appears as an enemy encountered in the Golmore Jungle and the Tchita Uplands. Coeurl sports the familiar long whiskers, leopard skin, and high magick skills: being able to cast Cura upon themselves and nearby allies, but also has a bulbous, squid-like head. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are the Panther, Ose, Bandercoeurl, Feral Retriever, and Grimalkin. Their Blaster attack causes Blind, Poison, Sleep, Slow, Silence and Sap. ''Final Fantasy XIV Coeurls are a mid-level foe commonly seen in certain parts of La Noscea, such as near Costa Del Sol. In addition, it is possible to obtain a special coeurl mount by upgrading to the special edition of the game. There also exists two minions based on coeurls: the Coeurl Kitten and the Black Coeurl. The ''Heavensward expansion introduced a series of Elite FATEs featuring Coeurlregina. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 The Coeurls appear as enemies. Lesser Coeurl is a weaker version of the Coeurl, both fought in the Corsi Cave. Militesi Coeurl also exists. Final Fantasy Tactics The Coeurl is one of the Panther-type enemies that are weak against Earth. Coeurls are light blue variations of the Panther. They can use Blaster, Claw, and Cat Scratch. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Coeurls are powerful blue beasts related to Red Panthers. Oddly, they are wolf-like in this game. They have a large amount of HP and are very dangerous to approach because of their Blaster skill and high Attack power. Luckily, there is usually never any more than one Coeurl at a time. They are encountered on the following missions: *Mission #004: Desert Peril *Mission #022: To Ambervale *Mission #037: Village Hunt *Mission #052: Friend Trouble *Mission #065: Exploration *Mission #067: Missing Meow *Mission #100: Fiend Run They also appear as enemies when fighting the clans from the Nargai Cave, Jagd Dorsa, and Gotor Sands. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Coeurl appears at Moschet Manor, Daemon's Court, and Mount Kilanda in all cycles. They are not aggressive, but will cast Thunder on the player if they get too close, inflicting paralysis. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Coeurl is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. Their lightning attacks are slow, but powerful. Holding one will allow the player to blast his enemies with thunder bolts. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Coeurl is an enemy family in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. They resemble panthers with two long fine magic whisker things. *Cait Sith *Hellcat *Coeurl *Bandercoeurl *Hassaku ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Coeurl appears as an enemy, based on its ''Final Fantasy VIII appearance. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Coeurl from ''Final Fantasy IV appears as an enemy in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Coeurl appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy encountered on the South Figaro Sea. It uses Claw and drops the Cat Claws. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Coeurl FFIV.png|Coeurl from ''Final Fantasy IV. FFRK Coeurl FFWWW.png|Coeurl from Final Fantasy World Wide Words. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Coeurl appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Coeurl TCG.png|Coeurl in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Torama TCG.png|Coeurl from Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Coeurl and its variants are dangerous foes that are found in many dungeons throughout the game. They are twice as fast as Chocobo, and can Halt and Silence him, leaving him unable to run or fight back with skills. They appear as regular Coeurls, Queen Coeurls, and Coeurl Shade. Triple Triad (Portal App) Coeurls from the series appear on Triple Triad cards. 206a Coeurl.png|''Final Fantasy X 371a Coeurl.png|''Final Fantasy XIV'' Other appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Coeurl is a chance card in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, the card's ability: Can buy any house with 5x cost. ''Lord of Vermilion Gallery Coeurl FFXIV Art.jpg|Concept art (''Final Fantasy XIV). Coeurl_Mount.jpg|Coeurl Mount. FFXIV Coeurl .jpg|Coeurl in Final Fantasy XIV. Coeurlregina (XIV).png|The Coeurlregina in Final Fantasy XIV. LoV Coeurl.jpg|Coeurl in Lord of Vermilion. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy Families Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons de:Quahl es:Bengal fr:Cœurl it:Iaguaro ja:クアール